Kim Possible, College Hunter
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: As she prepares for her senior year of high school, Kim Possible attempts to apply and be accepted into several schools, including the prestigious Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. *Takes place between "So the Drama" and "Graduation," and after "Kim and Ron's First Date," and "After the First Date."
1. Start of the Process

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Kim Possible vs. Brown University"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Selecting the Right School"

Kim Possible sat at her kitchen table scouring the mountains of applications she was planning to send to various colleges. The applications were going to various schools around the world and Kim's worldwide popularity was more than ever before.

"Last one," Kim thought as she taped up another envelope and placed it in the stack. "Now to just get these sent out and then it will be the waiting game."

However, before she could make her way down to the post office, Kim went back in the pile and pulled out of the envelopes that was addressed to the prestigious Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island, about an hour south of Middleton. Looking at the address, Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope this is the school I get into," she whispered to herself, focusing all her attention on the "All my life, I wanted to go to Brown University. It's closer to home and its not so stuck up like Harvard, Yale and all those other schools. I've done so much for the world already, so they should do something nice for me."

As a matter of fact, Kim was very much hoping for good news in her life. It had been only two months since Junior Prom and her first real date with Ron Stoppable, her lifelong best friend and now her boyfriend. However, those two events were marred by life challenges involving Diablos, a Synthrodrome simply used by Drakken to make her weak and going through the reality of nearly being stripped of dignity and honor by that same Synthrodrome.

Now Kim was trying to move on with her life, focusing on the future and not on the past like most girls her age. In fact, some of her fellow classmates had already been accepted to various institutions of the highest recognition and honor. Just as she was about to leave for the post office, however, the phone rang and Kim walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, answering into the phone where Ron was waiting on the other line. "Oh hey Ron, glad you caught me. I was just about to walk out the door."

"Sorry KP," replied Ron. "I just wanted to see how the applications were coming along. Only had to do like 3 or 4."

Kim sighed as she looked back towards the stack of applications that sat on her kitchen table.

"Lucky you," said Kim, chuckling slightly. "I've got about 10 or 12 that I need to send out, but there is one school that I have deep interest in."

"I think I know what you are talking about," guessed Ron. "You're thinking about that school in Rhode Island, aren't you? Brown University?"

"You guessed right," laughed Kim, quietly as she sat back down at the table. "That's the school I want to get into, Ron. Providence is like Middleton, only bigger. They've got a very good arts scene and is a constant beehive of activity. Besides, if we are both going to school in the same area, it would make sense for us to live together. By the way, how is the searching going on in your end?"

"For a guy who wants to apply for a General Studies degree," Ron replied. "I've haven't heard from anyone, but that really doesn't matter right now, Kim. All I care about is you getting into the school you want and that is what would really satisfy me more than anything."

For a moment, Kim was flattered to hear this as this was just another indication of the growing love that Ron was developing for her. However, before she could lose herself in thinking about Ron's love for her, Kim refocused her attention back towards the conversation.

"Anyways, want to meet up later at Bueno Nacho?" suggested Ron. "Might as well enjoy the last few days of freedom before we start our final year."

"Yeah, I was pretty much thinking the same thing too," remarked Kim. "After all, I could sure use the break from all the college applying. But, I was thinking of maybe Ruth Chris's Steakhouse?"

Ron chuckled at this, for he knew that his girlfriend's tastes in class were at an all-time high ever since that they shared their first kiss.

"Ooh, going classy aren't we?" he remarked back clearly hinting what I was planning for us. "Just because we in a mutual relationship, it doesn't mean that we have to go out of character every now and then."

"I know, but I feel like a dressy atmosphere," replied Kim. "Especially after all we've been through. Perhaps we can discuss this further in a more elegant setting. How does 6:00 sound?"

"Count me in, my love," said Ron. "I'll be seeing you then! Love you."

"Love you," whispered Kim and after making a quiet kissing sound, she hung up the phone and set about getting her assortment of applications delivered.

…

Once her assortment of applications were mailed, Kim returned to her house and got herself ready for her date with Ron. Wearing the newly cleaned and repaired sleeveless navy blue dress she wore on her first dates with Ron and Josh Mankey, Kim made her way downstairs and sat down on the couch to wait for him. As she waited her dad, Dr. James Possible, came into the room and sat down with his daughter.

"Going somewhere tonight, Kimmie?" he asked as he sat down. "Guess that dress got cleaned in time."

"It did, dad," replied Kim. "Ron and I are heading down to Ruth Chris's tonight for dinner. In fact, I can sure use the break after all the applications that I had been doing. Now, it's only a matter of time before I find out where I am going to be, dad. I'm hoping that I get into Brown University more than anything."

"I'm glad to hear of your growing interest in Brown, Kim," remarked James. "I've actually got a couple of colleagues that went to Brown and they had given very good reviews about it. It's close to home and Providence is just like Middleton."

"I was telling Ron about the same thing," Kim remarked back. "In fact, I couldn't help but notice that he wants me to get into Brown as well, which is probably a good thing. I mean, I'm getting a lot of support to get into Brown. Maybe it's a sign of things to come."

While James was happy for his daughter's deep interest in Brown University, he and Kim both had to remember that things could change.

"You never know," advised James as Kim bent down to scratch her stocking clad right leg. "While it is a nice school, Kim, Brown can be difficult to get into."

Just before James could say another sentence, the doorbell rang and Kim turned around and climbed over the couch running over to the door. Opening it, she saw Ron on the other side, wearing a simple blue dress shirt, blue pants and a red necktie.

"Hey Kim, you ready?" Ron asked as Kim flung her purse over her shoulder while he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's rock," Kim replied as she turned back towards her father. "I'll be home by 10:00, dad."

With a nod from James, Kim shut the door and got onto Ron's scooter. She was surprised that Ron would even bother to take his scooter all the way down to Boston.

"You didn't ask Mr. Barkin to drive us down to Boston?" she asked.

"He was…unavailable, per say," answered Ron, handing Kim a helmet for her to put on. "So, since I don't have a car, this is the only mode of transportation."

Kim then realized that if they were going to be going all the way to Boston, then a scooter wasn't going to be the way to go.

"Hey Ron, sorry to be a downer," she advised, looking back towards her car. "But, do you mind if we use my car?"

Even though Ron was disappointed that he wouldn't be using his mode of transportation, he relented for Kim's sake. So, getting into her car, they backed out of the driveway and began the 20 minute drive down to Downtown Boston for a dressy dinner at Ruth Chris's Steakhouse…


	2. Dinner at Ruth Chris Steakhouse

Chapter 2

"Dinner at Ruth Chris Steakhouse"

So acting on her own best interest for them both and much to Ron's disappointment that they wouldn't be using his scooter, Kim and Ron got into Kim's car and the two lovers started to make their way towards Downtown Boston and Ruth Chris' Steakhouse. During the drive down, Kim was still thinking about what her father had told her about how things might change in regards to getting accepted into Brown:

 _"You never know," Kim remembered James saying to her a short time ago. "While it is a nice school, Kim, Brown can be difficult to get into."_

Kim always remembered to never question her parents, especially after the time she was caught lying to both them and Ron during her freshman year around Halloween. Still, she had her dreams, but Kim also had her questions. A little while later, they reached Downtown Boston and eventually, Ruth Chris Steakhouse.

"Hey KP," remarked Ron as they had their respective dinners of Filet Mignon's. "Something on your mind? You've been, how I shall say it, kind of quiet tonight. Care to tell me what it is?

Kim still said nothing as she tried to find the words to answer Ron's remark. Finally, she took a deep breath and let out a short sigh.

"I'm just something my dad told me before you came by earlier tonight," answered Kim. "Do you believe that Brown is such a difficult school to get into as he says it is?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if it is," replied Ron as he took a bite of his steak. "Yes, I know you are the girl who could do anything, Kim, but the people at Brown might be so stuck up."

Kim didn't want to believe it, but she saw little choice. Most colleges and universities can be very stubborn as to who they pick for enrollment, despite Kim's fame as a hero to the world for saving it multiple times. Not even a most desired school like Brown University would be willing to take her on the spot.

"But all I'm saying is that I deserve a chance, Ron," said Kim, taking a sip of water. "They aren't looking for someone who is famous for saving the world, they are looking for someone worthy enough of getting a college degree. Besides, some of them probably have never heard of Kim Possible, the hero."

"Well, as your boyfriend, I disagree with you," said Ron. "I'm sure there is plenty of people who know who you are, Kim both as a student and as a hero. I just think that you are probably just worried that you won't get into the school you want. I think you have to just say that you are a high ranking student that is among the best in our graduating class while also saving the world is a hobby. That's what they are going to be looking for."

Kim was somewhat comforted by Ron's words, but she was still worried about the possibility of being looked at for her fame and not her academics.

"Then, I need to find a way to get them to see me more for my academics and not my fame," guessed Kim, a hint of anxiety in her face and voice as she spoke. "I just need to be able to act more like a normal person who claims to not have a background with a top secret organization."

Ron then reached across the table and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, rubbing it tenderly. After all, he hated seeing her stressed out and this was no exception. After all, they had been through enough stress and tension as it was.

"Kim, as your boyfriend and overall best friend, I'm telling you that you've got to calm down," he advised. "You are just letting the pressures of all of this get to you and its unnecessary pressure."

Kim calmed down a little bit with those comforting words, but there was still the doubt of what her father had said. Still, Ron was her boyfriend after all and was doing his best to try and help her.

"Then, what do you think I should so?" she asked.

"Take it one day at a time," answered Ron. "You have plenty of other schools that are just as good as Brown is. For someone who is majoring in Global Studies, you seem to have the edge in the process. I mean, I know Brown is your main choice, but aren't there other potential favorites?"

Kim sat there for a moment, thinking of all the schools she had applied to already. Ron had a point, she needed to look at schools beyond Brown University. There were plenty to choose from and she needed to remember that.

"I guess you are right, Ron," sighed Kim, producing a small smile. "Why should I be worrying about just looking at Brown? What I need to do is put a plan in place, Ron. I mean, if there is going to be travel involved, might as well take advantage of it."

Kim also realized that there was also going to be time she would have to take out of her senior year to do these visits…a lot of time. This was going to be a long and difficult process for her to digest, but it needed to be done. Still, Kim was hoping for the best for Brown, but she knew that an open mind was needed to get through this impending process that she was about to go through.

…

Once their dinner had come to an end, Kim and Ron left Ruth Chris Steakhouse and returned to Middleton with Kim feeling slightly better about everything. In fact, Kim was already thinking of all the schools that she wanted to visit and there were more than a few.

"Remember that my phone is always waiting to take your calls, Kim," said Ron as he walked Kim up to her front door. "We will get through this together, but it's going to take time."

"Thanks for being there for me, Ron," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know that this isn't going to be an easy process, but people like you take some of the edge."

"That's what I'm here for," he replied as they broke apart. "We've face many challenges before, but this is only the beginning of what's to come for us both. Love you."

"Love you, too, Ron," whispered Kim as they kissed each other before Ron went to his scooter and headed back to his house.

…

After seeing him leave, Kim walked into her house and immediately went up to her bedroom. Once she had changed out of her sleeveless navy blue dress, tan stockings and black dress sandals and into a t-shirt and sweat pants, Kim went to bed thinking of ways on how to approach this long college application process that she was about to undertake. In fact, it took longer than usual for her to fall asleep that night.

"Dear God," Kim said to herself as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. "I know you always watch over me as I protect the world from those who are evil, but I need your guidance as I undergo this journey of applying for college. I want to be accepted into Brown University, but my loved ones tell me that I need an open mind. Give me the strength to have an open mind; give me the strength to face all these impending challenges that I am going to have to face. If you are hearing me, your faithful servant, Kimberly Anne, please help me."

Kim was not sure if God could have heard her, but a part of her believed that he did hear her and God was now trying everything in his power to help her prepare for this long and difficult journey…


	3. Meeting with Mr Barkin

Chapter 3

"Meeting with Mr. Barkin"

As her senior year of high school was drawing closer and closer, Kim spent the rest of her summer simply waiting for any news to come out of her applications to the colleges of her choice. But she knew for a fact that both Ron and her father were right about one thing: that she needed to have an open mind. So, on one August morning before school would start for the year, Kim headed over to Middleton High School to discuss her college plans with a guidance counselor.

"If you are hoping for a meeting with your guidance counselor, Possible," said a very sounding familiar male voice from inside an office as she waited in the guidance office waiting room. "I'm afraid that Miss Westcoast had a family emergency to deal with, so you are meeting with me."

Kim's eyes widened as Steve Barkin, Middleton High's jack of all trades teacher came out of the office, normally occupied by Kim's guidance counselor.

"Um, Mr. Barkin?" wondered Kim. "Aren't you supposed to be a teacher and not a guidance counselor? I mean, you've certainly done a lot for us over the years such as driving instructor, home economics, serving as our driver during my first date with Ron.

"Yes, I've certainly had more than my fair share of talents, Possible," replied Mr. Barkin as they walked into the office. "Now, I am helping students like you lay out college plans for the future. So, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kim, confusingly. "I've already applied to 12 colleges, given my side profession and such."

"And I suppose that Stoppable has only applied to four schools," remarked Mr. Barkin. "For someone who is supposed to be your boyfriend, he certainly hasn't stepped up academically, Possible. But, this isn't about him, isn't it?"

Kim sighed, trying to keep these remarks out of her mind as Mr. Barkin set about trying to help her get ready for this long journey that she would be taking.

"Now, I think its best that I give you some advice on how to go about the process," explained Mr. Barkin. "College Interviews are no better than job interviews. The people that are interviewing you are looking for someone who reflects what they stand for. How do you feel about wearing professional attire, Possible?"

Kim knew in the back of her mind that she would be asked this sort of question. She was a woman after all, someone who was very sensitive about her appearance.

"I don't mind it at all, Mr. Barkin," she answered, surprisingly. "But, would you mind if I selected my interview wardrobe myself?"

"Now, I'm not telling you what to wear, Possible," replied Mr. Barkin. "I'm giving you suggestions on how you should present yourself to these people. Most students applying to colleges often wear business suits. Women often go for dress or skirt suits, Possible."

Despite the intrusive questioning, Kim made it clear that the only one who would give her wardrobe advice was Monique, her closest girlfriend. Still, this was Mr. Barkin after all and Kim had always learned not to question his actions or motives.

"But, I am sure that you will know that there is much more than just appearance at stake here, Possible," said Mr. Barkin, quickly changing the subject and reaching down into the desk. "You are also aware that you will be missing time from your classes to focus on these interviews. So, I have here a list of papers from all your teachers this year that cover the material that you will be missing. Please be sure to get them done in a quick and timely manner."

"Of course, Mr. Barkin," she said, surprisingly. "If that is what you and my other teachers this year want me to do."

"Don't be cute, Possible," remarked Mr. Barkin, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Just because you are a senior, it doesn't mean that you will be given any special treatment at all. You will be adhering to the rules the same way as everyone else. Understood?"

"Understood," Kim replied, nervously as Mr. Barkin released his lock on her eyes and took hold of another piece of paper.

"Now that's out of the way," said Mr. Barkin, holding the paper and sliding it towards Kim. "I have some news in regards to one of the applications you sent out. It says here that it is from California, University of Southern California in Irvine to be exact."

Kim studied the notice and knew that this would be the first visit that she would be doing. It wasn't her best choice, but visiting a school in Southern California was the next best thing to anything.

"The people here would like to sit down with you for an interview over the next few weeks, Possible," advised Mr. Barkin. "I would suggest getting yourself ready. Conduct rehearsals with your family, your friends and even Stoppable if necessary. Furthermore, I would focus on saving your money, Possible. You are going to need it for all the hotel and airline finances that will be accumulating over the course of this process."

"I don't think that you will be worrying about that, Mr. Barkin," said Kim, trying to sound optimistic in front of Mr. Barkin. "I just got a job at Club Banana over at the mall."

"Then the timing is perfect," remarked Mr. Barkin, as Kim rose to her feet to leave the office. "If I were you, Possible, I'd start preparing now and by the time school starts, I want to see you ready for the first interview."

Kim nodded nervously at this as she left the office while Mr. Barkin watched with careful eyes.

…

Later that day, Kim arrived at Club Banana to begin her work shift alongside Monique and was careful to remember that she needed to ask Monique about wardrobe advice for her interview.

"He was giving you a hard time, girlfriend?" remarked Monique. "Trust me, I am going to help you put together the best wardrobe for an interview of this level."

"I mean, he was only being blunt about it, Monique," replied Kim as she placed some clothes on a table. "We both know how Mr. Barkin can be about certain things. Besides, my wardrobe could use an update. He says that I should wear a suit to the interviews."

It was then that Monique got herself an idea on how to address Kim's situation.

"Well, there is a Nordstrom's not far from here," she suggested. "Once we get off, we can go over and start to look at suits. Or maybe even a nice white blouse and black skirt might be nice for you as well, Kim."

Kim took in what her friend said and it was at this point that the wheels in her head were turning. But, she had to remember that she needed to take things one step at a time. The first step was soon upon her and then came the matter of preparing for the interviews themselves with people that would end up deciding her future with their institutions.

Kim Possible's college journey was about to begin…


	4. Building an Interview Wardrobe

Chapter 4

"Building an Interview Wardrobe"

So once their work shift had come to an end, Kim and Monique made their way over towards the Nordstrom inside the Middleton Mall with the intent of building a wardrobe worthy enough to be worn at an interview. As she walked with her fashion loving friend, Kim couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous at what she was going to find.

"You know Monique," Kim suggested nervously. "I really only need one suit to wear for the entire process. We really don't need to spend all this money on a wardrobe."

But, Kim had to remember that once Monique was in her element, there was no getting her out of it until she came up with something that satisfied both her and her clientele.

"Girl, you really do need more than one outfit for a slew of interviews," said Monique as they made their way into the women's department. "I think perhaps two really nice suits and that white blouse and black skirt we talked about."

Soon, they came across a pair of suits on a pair of mannequins that were a long sleeved jacket and short sleeved dress combination. One suit was black and the other was brown and to Monique, these were two suits that Kim could work with.

"Here is something that might work for you, Kim," suggested Monique, motioning for Kim to take a closer look. "Do you picture yourself in black or brown?"

Kim studied the two suits and for a moment, tried to picture herself in them. She wanted nothing more than something to wear for something of this nature. Kim didn't want to spend so much money on something that was only an accessory to the nature of what she needed to do.

"I'll take them both," she said firmly, much to Monique's shock and amazement. "That's all I need, a jacket and a dress. It should be good enough, now let's pay for them and let's get out of here."

"Now, just hold on a second there, girl," cried Monique, grabbing Kim's arm. "You can't just buy something and expect to fit in it. You need to get fitted for a suit and I know the tailors here can get you fitted hook, line and sinker."

Kim sighed at this, for all she wanted to just move on to the next phase of the process. But, Monique was a girl of taste and Kim was not going to get away that easily.

"However," she continued, pulling Kim away from the suits and over towards another mannequin wearing a short sleeved black jacket over a long sleeved white blouse and a black flowing knee length skirt. "This is the outfit I was telling you about, something you can wear for the low key college interviews. Maybe even for a nice dinner with Ron now that you are dating."

"How much is it?" asked Kim, feeling the skirt with her hands. "The fabric seems very durable."

"Its polyester, Kim," replied Monique. "This would be something that would make Ron's mouth drop open at the very sight of you wearing this. What do you say about it? The price is $60 dollars for the entire outfit."

Kim felt that Monique was really being overdramatic because she and Ron were dating. However, Kim still didn't say anything for the sake of wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible.

"Well, maybe for certain occasions and such," she suggested, feeling slightly nervous about her fitting. "Let's take it for what is worth, Monique and focus on those two other suits that could do me good."

Kim made her way over towards a fitting room and several tailors got to work fitting her for the two suits while Monique watched with keen interest. The entire process took several minutes and Kim did her best to try and bear the fitting.

"All right," said Monique, handing Kim the two suits. "Now go in there and see how you look in them."

However, before Kim could try the suits on, Monique had a thought that was very important on a fashionista level.

"Hold on a second, Kim," she said, causing Kim to stop and turn around, much to her inner annoyance. "There is one thing that I forgot to tell you. You might need to wear a slip underneath before trying those suits on."

"A slip?" Kim remarked, her eyes widening for a moment. "Why do I need to wear a slip underneath the suits?"

"So that they don't get stained with sweat," replied Monique. "It's important that not a drop of sweat goes on these outfits, Kim. Besides, it increases a woman's modesty very nicely. Stay there, I will run get you a pair."

Kim just stood there for a moment as Monique left the fitting room hastily to retrieve a pair of slips for Kim to wear underneath her suits. A few moments later, Monique returned with a pair of full slips with one being white and the other being black.

"All right," advised Monique, pushing Kim into a fitting room stall. "Now, try those on and come out when you're ready to show off."

Leaving Kim to change into her new clothes, Monique and the tailors waited several minutes while Kim got ready. Finally, Kim emerged from the stall wearing the black suit ensemble. A brief smile came to Monique's face when she saw Kim.

"Girl, you look pro-fession-ial," she remarked, admiring the well-dressed Kim. "The jacket fits well as does the dress hanging from your body. But, the big question, how do you feel in it?"

Kim made her way over to the mirror and looked at herself in it. She was wearing something that most people that would be interviewing her would be impressed. Yes, the slip she was wearing underneath was uncomfortable, but she saw little choice.

"I feel…well, professional, I guess," remarked Kim, turning towards Monique and the tailors. "The slip is uncomfortable, but it will have to do, I'm afraid. All that matters is if I look my best."

"Exactly," said Monique as Kim got down from the fitting stand. "I know that trying on clothes is something that none of us wants to do, but it has to be done. Now, let's see you in the brown suit."

…

So, Kim went back in the dressing room and changed out of the black jacket and dress before putting on a brown jacket and dress ensemble. This outfit was no different than the black suit, but it was manageable in Kim's mind just as much.

"Hmm, the brown one kind of doesn't stand out as the black one," suggested Monique. "But, I think it would do well as a secondary suit. Now, it's time for the accessories."

"What accessories, Monique?" asked Kim, worriedly.

"Well, jewelry, purses, those kind of accessories," answered Monique. "I was thinking maybe pearl earrings and a pearl necklace would do nicely. Plus, you could use a pair of black and brown stockings along with a pair of black and brown high heels. Might as well be wearing the same color if you ask me."

Kim didn't want to go through with any more of this, but she saw little choice. Changing out of the brown suit, she followed her friend to the jewelry department and was fitted for a white pearl necklace around her neck and a pair of matching white pearl earrings that would dangle from her ears. Soon, she got her black and brown nylon stockings as well as her brown and black high heels.

Now, her shopping was complete and Kim found herself back at her home, preparing for the next phase of the preparation which was practicing her upcoming interviews…


	5. Practicing Interview Questions

Chapter 5

"Practicing Interview Questions"

Kim had her wardrobe picked out for her interviews. It wasn't much, but it was doable for an extended period of time. Still, there were far more important matters to attend to, such as practicing for the interviews themselves. However, in terms of whom to practice with, there was no doubt in Kim's mind that there was one individual whom she wanted to practice with.

"So, you've got the clothes?" asked Ron when he met Kim at Bueno Nacho, the next day. "Now its about the interviews themselves?"

"Yeah, that," replied Kim as she ate a Caesar salad. "I don't know how to say this, but…but, I just feel nervous about all of this, Ron. Part of me feels like why I should even go through with all of this. All I want is to get into Brown and avoid the process altogether, but I can't."

"We all feel nervous Kim, when we get to these moments in life," said Ron. "Trust me, I've had moments where I feel like I shouldn't go through with things that I should be going through. But, with a little encouragement from a higher power, I was able to get through those moments. That's what you need right now, Kim, is encouragement from others, especially me and Rufus here."

The naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pants pocket and climbed onto the table, trying to emulate his own support for his master's girlfriend. Kim was grateful for the support, but she was still unsure about all of this.

"Look KP," said Ron. "If you want me to help you on the interviews, I can help you. I mean, we are both going through the same process. What I can tell you from experience is that they just ask you basic questions about who you are and why you want to enroll in their institution of learning. It's not like they are going to grill you like we do to criminals like Drakken and Shego."

Kim was unsure about whether Ron was telling the truth, but she had to trust him on this. In her mind, it wasn't like Ron was intentionally leading her down the wrong path or the wrong approach on this matter.

"So, when do you want to practice?" asked Ron.

"Can we do it later tonight?" suggested Kim. "I need to catch up on my summer reading before school starts next week."

"All right, we can do it at your place," agreed Ron. "How about your bedroom?"

"Seems fine to me," remarked Kim and the two of them finished their meals and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

…

Later that afternoon, Kim sat in her bedroom finishing up on her summer reading assignment, knowing that Ron was going to be over at any minute to focus on their interviews. Furthermore, Kim thought that she would wear something professional, so she decided on the suit with the short sleeved black, white blouse and black skirt that Monique had been convincing her to add to her wardrobe. It would give her a feeling for what was to come down the line.

"Coming Ron!" called Kim as she slid on her new black high heels and made her way downstairs to answer the door. Once Kim made her way downstairs and opened the door, she saw Ron on the other wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt, red tie and blue dress pants. Kim could only smile when she saw Ron dressed like that and Ron smiled back.

"Guess we were both thinking the same thing," chuckled Ron as Kim let him in. "How have you been feeling?"

"A little better, but not entirely out of the woods," replied Kim. "I still can't help but feel a sense of nervousness, but at least doing a practice run will do me so good."

Soon, they came into Kim's bedroom and Ron shut the door behind them to have privacy. Kim and Ron sat in two chairs that were across from each other just as the seating pattern would be set during the interviews.

"Well, might as well cut to the chase, Miss Possible," said Ron, taking out a small notebook from his shirt pocket and talking in a professional sounding voice. "What I have here is a list of questions that will help me decide if you are worthy of being accepted into our university."

"Um, Ron?" asked Kim, confusingly at the way her boyfriend was talking. "Why are you sounding like that? This is only a practice interview."

"Just to give a decent atmosphere for the situation," replied Ron briefly. "Mr. Barkin told me to create it when I was at work today."

Kim had a very good idea that Mr. Barkin had put Ron up to this. But, she said nothing as to not change anything. Even through this was a practice run, she needed to treat this like the real thing and not question Ron's motives.

"Now then," said Ron, clearing his throat and talking in the stuffed up voice again. "Would you care to tell me, Miss Possible, about yourself?"

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. As she did, Ron intervened.

"And uh, try not to show them that you are nervous," advised Ron. "If they see you sweat, it will be a sign that they won't accept you at all."

"Everybody has a right to be nervous," thought Kim to herself. "But, Ron knows what he is talking about. Okay, just take what he says to heart."

Ron continued to wait and Kim finally found the words to answer Ron's question. The white full slip she was wearing underneath her clothes was making her uncomfortable, but she had to get used to it in order to keep her clothes from being touched with sweat.

"All right," Kim said. "My name is Kimberly A. Possible and I am to be graduating from Middleton High School as a member of the class of 2014 with high honors and as the Valedictorian of my class. My desires are to major in Global Studies and acquire a job in the field of Global interests."

"If there is such a job," remarked Ron. "Last I checked, there was no such thing. Why don't you just…"

"If there is a job," interrupted Kim. "Then the possibilities are endless. Now, can we go on with the rest of the interview?"

"If you say so," said Ron, knowing that arguing with Kim was the last thing that she needed to do. "What are your interests that you can share with our schools?"

Now, Kim was being brought into personal territory and this was the part she was concerned about in regards to whether people would know who she was.

"In addition," she said. "I have a side profession as a secret agent, travelling around the world and stopping criminals with intent on World Domination. How was that?"

"Not bad," replied Ron, as he wrote down the answer to Kim's latest question before rising to his feet. "If I were you, I'd go into detail more on certain parts, Kim. Just something to keep in mind, if that's okay with you."

Then, Ron got to his feet and this was a sign to Kim that the interview was over. Kim, of course, was confused.

"Are you leaving now, Ron?" asked Kim, getting to her feet. "Don't we have to…?"

"I've got to finish up my summer reading," answered Ron, hastily as he walked to the door. "My parents are being very pushy to get my summer homework done. I'll call you later."

Soon, Kim and Ron kissed each other goodbye and the interview had come to an end. Now, Kim was left alone in her room. All she could do was reflect on the first of many practice runs as Kim went to bed that night, wondering what was going to be happening next…


	6. Scheduling the First Interview

Chapter 6

"Scheduling the First Interview"

When Kim awoke the morning after her practice interview, she had every thought and reason to believe that her first practice was a sign of things to come. Yes, Ron had to return home to finish his homework, but Kim felt as if she was abandoned. Still, she was understanding about it as she came down for breakfast with her family in the kitchen.

"How did you sleep, Kimmie?" asked her mother, Anne as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Fair," sighed Kim. "Couldn't help but think of how my practice interview went last night. It was way too short and way too fast, almost as if Ron wanted to race through it."

"Honey, he had summer reading to finish up on," advised James, sitting at the table. "You both do. Being a senior may be the most exciting time in your life, but it is also the most busy. Trust me, your mother and I went through the same process as you will, Kimmie-cub."

Kim sighed in reluctant agreement with her father. But, she couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment on Ron's part. At any moment, the first phone call would come in and her first interview would be set in stone.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Kim," said Anne. "There will be plenty of times for you both to practice your interview skills. However, there is one important trait that you must remember, and that is not every interview is going to be perfect."

"What are you talking about, guys?" wondered Kim. "Mr. Barkin said…"

"Never mind what Mr. Barkin says," interrupted James. "College Interviews are nothing more than casual conversations that are held between us and the people deciding our future. The interview is only considered a success if they take a keen liking to you. Given your status, Kim, I wouldn't be surprised if all the schools would take you."

"Including Brown?"

"Possibly Brown," said Anne. "Many of my friends went there and became high qualified surgeons. I was even accepted there when I was your age, Kim. But, I found the demands of the professors were too much and I eventually went to Providence College, where the professors were understanding."

Kim didn't want to believe that Brown's professors were as what her mother made them out to be. However, she had to remain focused on the task at hand which was preparing for her first interview.

"Providence, Rhode Island is one of the most popular college cities in this country," remarked James. "Your mother and I considered Providence as a second home, not just because its only an hour south of here."

"Exactly," said Kim. "Providence is like Middleton and would be a good place for me and Ron to settle down. Sure he is going to be looking at Community College, but that really doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter if we attend Ivy League or Community College as long as we are together."

…

Just then, the phone rang and Kim got up to answer it, thinking that it was a call coming from one of the schools.

"Hello, Possible residence," she said into the receiver.

"Am I speaking to Miss Kimberly Possible of Middleton, Massachusetts?" asked a young man in his 30's on the other line.

"Um, yes, this is she," Kim answered, knowing that it was the voice of a school who wanted to speak with her. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"This is Mr. John Drakes of the Global Studies department at the University of California, Irvine," answered the young man on the other line. "My colleagues and I have looked over your application and we wish to see you for an interview."

Kim took an enormous gulp as she heard the sounds of a school wanting to speak with her. The moment Kim had been waiting for had finally arrived and the University of California, Irvine was the first to reach out to Kim, just as Mr. Barkin had predicted. Motioning her parents to leave the kitchen, Kim listened carefully to what Mr. Drakes had to say.

"Um, I'm grateful and honored that you'd be calling me so soon," Kim said, trying to hide her anxiety. "Sure, I would love to sit down for an interview. What are you thinking of?"

"Sometime over the next two weeks would be possible for us, Miss Possible," replied Mr. Drakes. "How does the 4th of September sound to you at 9:00 in the morning?"

"It would be during the first week of school," advised Kim, being open and honest to Mr. Drakes. "But, I wouldn't mind coming in if it works for you."

Mr. Drakes acknowledged Kim's response and soon, she was penciled in for her first interview in Southern California, a region of the United States that was highly popular for college students of all ages.

"Very well then," replied Mr. Drakes. "We shall see you on the 5th of September, Miss Possible. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," answered Kim and she hung up the phone. Now, there was no doubt in her mind that any turning back now would be considered futile. As Kim sat back down at the kitchen table, she knew very well that she was about to face the greatest challenge of her young life and it would all start where movie stars and people seeking fame and fortune would come to.

…

Meanwhile, Ron left his house and walked over towards Kim's house feeling a sense of regret for leaving her so soon during her first interview. But, he couldn't worry about that now for when he knocked on the door, he could sense that something was going on.

"Mr. Dr. P," he asked as James opened the door. "Is Kim available for a second?"

"She was on the phone, Ronald," answered James, turning back towards the kitchen along with Anne. "But, it seems like she just got off a few minutes ago."

But before Ron could leave for the kitchen, Kim came out with a small, but nervous smile on her face. This to both Anne and James as well as Ron was a sign that something happened.

"That was one of the schools I had applied to call me on the phone," she answered. "I have my first interview scheduled for September 4th."

"Kimmie cub, that's wonderful!" cried Anne, pulling her eldest daughter into an embrace. "We are all so proud of you!"

"I hope you are excited for this Kim!" added James. "This is going to be the biggest test of your young life, but I am sure that you will pass with flying colors like always!"

Kim could only chuckle nervously as she looked back towards Ron, who was watching from a safe distance. There was no doubt in Kim's mind that he would be accompanying her on these visits, but one could only wonder how each of these visits would play out…


	7. First Day of School

Chapter 7

"First Day of School"

So, the day came for Kim and Ron to start their senior year of High School. It was a day that was filled with excitement and hope for the future, despite the fact that Kim' twin brothers had somehow managed to become high school freshmen. But for Kim, her first day of senior year was not the primary focus on her mind, her first college interview was just over the horizon and there was definitely a lot on her mind.

"Kim, you've been awfully quiet," remarked Monique as she and Ron sat with Kim. "It's the first day of senior year, you should be excited! Unless…"

"Yeah, it's my interviews that I am thinking about," sighed Kim. "I just hope that my practice will pay off to an extent. Even though the sessions have been short."

Ron felt bad for his girlfriend and knew that he felt as if he should have devoted more of his free time towards Kim's well-being.

"I know they have been short, but it's just candid conversations," advised Ron, trying to make Kim sound upbeat and excited. "All you have to do is to be yourself, KP, and you will be fine. Trust me, there are some people who know who you are."

To Kim, fame and fortune really didn't matter at all. What did matter was just getting through this process and working towards something that she spent a good deal of her life taking part in. She was well-traveled, excellent in hand to hand combat and overall, just plain smart.

"I'd like to think that," said Kim. "But, it just doesn't work out that way. These people take their jobs seriously and don't want anyone with free open minds."

"Now, hold on there, girlfriend," cried Monique as Kim got up from the table. "That's not quite true, you know. I can tell you from experience that its not like everything is on the line. People want to understand why you want to pursue the goal of getting a degree."

Monique sped over to Kim as she placed her lunch tray back on the stack. Kim was grateful to hear Monique give her advice, but she still had her doubts. Kim was also beginning to think back towards her meeting with Mr. Barkin a few weeks earlier and perhaps maybe he set the tone far too high, but she kept it to herself.

"All I am saying is that perhaps you are just nervous," continued Monique as Kim walked back to the table. "Everyone gets nervous before their college interviews. Think of it this way, you'll be in a school before the blink of an eye."

"If only it were that easy," Kim thought to herself as Monique spoke. "Some people just don't get how important this is, nor do they understand that I don't want to leave this region. I want to be accepted into Brown and nothing else. Why can't they all see it?"

…

For the rest of the day, these thoughts continued to circulate Kim's mind and soon, the first day of senior year was over and Kim now focused her attention towards getting ready for her first trip to California.

"All right, time to see which suit I should wear to California," Kim said to herself as both her black and brown jacket and dress suits hung on both sides of her closet door. "Hmm, perhaps maybe the black suit would be useful for times later in the year. Particularly as it gets colder, to be exact. I suppose the brown suit will have to do for this visit."

Taking the black suit off of the closet door, Kim stuffed it back into her closet and placed her brown suit into a garment bag and hanging it up on her bedroom closet door. As for what to wear on the travel days themselves, there was no question in Kim's mind what she would wear: her sleeveless navy blue dress that she always wore for special occasions such her first date with Ron. It not only made her feel attractive and beautiful, but it made her protected, dignified and innocent. Plus, it was simple to just thrown on which would make preparing for her trips that much more easier. Just as she hung her dress on her bedroom door, a knocked was heard at the door.

"Come in," said Kim as she concentrated on getting the garment bag hung up. The door opened and it was her mother, Anne, on the other side. "Oh, hi, mom, I was just some packing done.

"Kim, you know you are not leaving for three days," remarked Anne. "Are you nervous about going on all these tours and visits?"

Kim wanted to deny the fact that she was nervous, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Kim was indeed nervous and tried her hardest not to show it, but of course, mothers always know better than anyone else.

"Look Kim," said Anne, sitting down on Kim's bed. "It's always difficult the first time you do these interviews. Believe me, the first time I went through it, I had difficulty sleeping the night before."

Hearing this caused Kim to stop what she was doing and focus all of her attention on her mother. Much like Kim, Anne had been down this path before.

"Did you?" remarked Kim as she joined her mother on the bed. "Being in the medical field, no wonder that you are just nervous as hell the first time you went through this."

"But, there was one thing I learned," answered Anne. "Is that the journeys you take will make you a better person, so that when you are ready to face the challenge of becoming a student, you will have plenty of confidence going forward."

Kim was once again unsure, but Anne was determined to make her see sense. Being her mother, Anne always understood for Kim's well-being. The boys were different, they were only freshmen and still boys regardless. Kim was a woman now and was the prime role model for the Possible family.

"You know, it's funny you say that," Kim remarked as she got up to place a pair of pantyhose in her suitcase. "I've saved the world so many times before and while nerve wracking at times, I've managed to survive them all, including with what happened with Eric in the park. Why should I be nervous?"

"Everyone is nervous before their first interview, Kimmie cub," answered Anne. "It's perfectly normal, but I have something that will help you get through all of this."

Holding out Kim's hand, Anne reached into her pockets and gave Kim an artifact that was capable of giving her strength of great renowned. Kim was amazed to see what was in her hand as it was something of great importance to the Possible family.

"Mom," gasped Kim, holding a redwood rosary in her hands. "You're giving me your rosaries? But, don't you…"

"He knows that I believe in him," interrupted Anne. "I've asked God to watch over you as you do your interviews, Kim. For God will work his wonders to help guide you through this whole process and he will watch over you, just as we will."

Kim couldn't help but feel better with those words and as she went to bed that night, her nervous thoughts had simmered down a little bit. However, they were just words and nothing else and soon, the first interview at the University of California's Irvine Campus would soon come upon her…


	8. The First Journey Begins

Chapter 8

"The First Journey Begins"

With her mother's comforting words still fresh in her mind, Kim awoke early a few days earlier and after changing into her sleeveless navy blue dress, tan stockings and black dress sandals, made her way downstairs to being the short 20 minute drive down to Boston's Logan Airport. Today was only the beginning of these journey's where she would travel to all these schools she had applied to and they would all decide her impending future.

"Hi Kim," said Anne as she and James came out to say their goodbyes. "You don't mind us seeing you off, do you?"

"No, not at all," Kim grunted as she placed her suitcase and garment bag in the back of her car. "In fact, I could use the support."

"Are you still nervous?" asked Anne, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know its easier said than done for me to say all of this."

"A little bit," remarked Kim, closing the trunk of her car. "But, wasn't this what you both went through when you were my age?"

Anne and James were both silent for a moment, but then Anne broke it.

"Yes, it was," she said. "But, its more about the journey than what is at the end of it that is truly important. You will find more to it than meets the eye, Kim."

Realizing that time was of the essence, Anne and James pulled their daughter in for a quick embrace.

"Call us when you get to Logan," said James as they all broke apart from each other. "We're very proud of you for doing this."

…

Kim nodded and with one final hug and kiss goodbye, got into her car and drove down to Boston/Logan International Airport, 20 minutes away. Soon, she made her way over to Terminal B and dropped her bag off at the United Airlines check in counter while keeping the garment bag in her possession.

"Step one done," she thought to herself, getting her boarding passes out to present to the Transportation Security Administration officers. Fortunately, she had TSA Pre-check so she didn't have to remove any shoes, belts or anything. "Now step two is done and it's on to step three."

Soon, Kim arrived at Gate B26 where United Airlines Flight 207 would depart for San Francisco, CA at 8:00am. The Boeing 757 sat idly at the gate after completing a redeye while Kim sat down in the boarding area. Taking out her cell phone, Kim dialed up her home phone number to let her parents know she made it safely to Logan Airport.

"Hey guys," Kim said into her phone. "Just wanted to tell you that I got to Logan safely and am at the gate."

"That's nice, Kim," replied Anne, who was on speaker along with James. "How was security?"

"It was nice and quick," Kim remarked, stretching out her legs. "Thank God for the TSA Pre-check that we all signed up for. It's been beneficial to say the least. I was thinking of just giving Ron a quick call to let him know that I got through okay. He must be asleep though."

"Yeah, probably not until you get to San Francisco," advised James on the other line. "Ronald always was a very heavy sleeper."

Kim nodded at this remark made by her father, but didn't say anything negative to stray her mind off of what was in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to get into a disagreement with her parents over Ron's sleeping habits.

"By the way, Kimmie," asked Anne. "How long is your layover in San Francisco?"

"About 90 minutes," answered Kim, looking down at her boarding passes. "Good chance to get walking in before my next flight if you know what I mean. Maybe I'll give Ron a call at that time as well."

"So you shall," said James. "Listen, we know you have to get in line for boarding, so give us a call or text message when you get to San Francisco. We love you and we are proud of you."

"Love you too, guys," replied Kim and she hung up her phone, stuffing it back into her purse and heading into the premier access boarding line to board the jet.

About 25 minutes later, just after 8:10am, United Flight 207 took off from Logan Airport and after cruising at 38,000 feet for 6 hours, landed at San Francisco International Airport just after 11:10am. It certainly felt good for Kim to get up and at least stretch out her legs for a short while.

"Ron, you home yet?" she asked into her phone, expecting Ron to be home from school at this time. "Or are you still at school?"

"I'm heading over to work actually, Kim," replied Ron on the other line. "They asked me to work a double tonight. But hey, at least we won't have to survive on coupons the next time we go out."

"We didn't use coupons at Ruth Chris'," advised Kim as she got to Gate 73 and sat down in the boarding area, waiting to board United Airlines Flight 809 to Orange County, CA departing at 1:30pm. "Although I will admit, this is going to be a costly process in addition to stressful. But at least, I will be back in school on Thursday. Want to hang out at my place Saturday night?"

"Seems fine to me as long they don't schedule me on a double," remarked Ron. "Nothing would make us happier than spending time together, wouldn't you agree?"

Kim chuckled at this and after professing her love for Ron, she blew him a kiss into the phone and said her goodbyes. However, no sooner did she hang up the phone did Kim realize of the gravity of her situation. She was alone, no one else accompanying here aside from complete strangers that were her fellow passengers. There was only one being that Kim could talk to and all she could do was look up at the airport ceiling with pleading eyes.

"Dear God," Kim thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. "I need you to help me gain the strength I need to get through these interviews, however many I have. If you can give me advice, then give me advice. I do so much for this world, so why can't the world do something for me?"

But before any longer, the time had soon come to board the Airbus A319 for the 1 hour and 10 minute flight down to Orange County, CA. Just after 1:35pm, Kim found herself back in the air and after flying at 39,000 feet, touched down at John Wayne Airport in Orange County, CA. Kim was now on the land where her first interview would take place the following morning.

"Please God, I ask you as a humble servant to give me strength," Kim asked to herself again, but she heard nothing. "At this rate, everyone will start to become suspicious of me."

Collecting her bags, Kim got into a taxi cab and drove over to the Embassy Suites not far from both the airport and the UC Irvine Campus.

"Now, it's the waiting game," Kim thought as she went to bed that night, not knowing how her visit would turn out…


	9. University of California, Irvine

Chapter 9

"University of California, Irvine"

Kim Possible awoke on the morning of her first interview feeling very nervous and unsure how the day was going to go. Even though she had reasons to be nervous, Kim had to remember that she had been in nerve-wracking situations before and this was not different than all the others. But, this was a life-changing event that she would have to eventually end up facing regardless of where she ended up. No sooner did she get out of bed and into the shower did the butterflies start to kick in.

"Come on Kim, you can do this," Kim thought to herself as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, dressed in her short sleeved brown dress. "Just remember what Ron said, that this is just a casual candid conversation. There's no reason why you should be nervous. Just ignore the butterflies in the stomach."

In fact, Kim was kind of expecting the Kimmunicator to buzz and get a response from someone such as Ron or even her parents, but it didn't. Stepping out of the bathroom, Kim smoothed out her dress and slid on her brown suit jacket as she took yet another deep breath, trying to not panic. Even after sliding on her brown high heels and grabbing her purse, Kim continued to take long deep breaths to herself. Finally, she made it down to the lobby when her kimmunicator rang at last, hastily reaching into her purse to grab it.

"Hi Ron," she cried, fumbling with the Kimmunicator slightly. "Nice to hear someone calling me."

"You sure you sound ready?" remarked Ron, taking note of Kim's slightly irritable voice. "Because you sound like you are going to crack under pressure. Remember that this is just a…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Kim snapped into the phone, her anxiety getting the best of her. "I know that it's just a candid conversation and nothing more! Don't put any more pressure on me than I already have, all right?!"

Kim then felt suddenly embarrassed for a brief moment. The outburst was a sign that she needed to get herself together and getting upset at Ron was not going to help her present situation.

"Sorry," she sighed, taking a deep breath as she sat down on a bench to wait for the hotel shuttle to take her to the campus. "I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"That's understandable," replied Ron, who was maintaining his composure despite the outburst. "Everyone feels nervous for their first interview, it's perfectly natural."

Kim briefly played around with the white pearl necklace around her neck as she listened to her boyfriend give her this highly important advice.

"Easier said than done," remarked Kim as the van pulled up to collect her. "But, I've faced plenty of situations before. So, why should this be any different? All you can do is pray for me at this point."

"I will," said Ron. "Talk to me after you are done, I love you."

"I love you," Kim replied nervously as she hung up the phone while the van pulled up to the corner of the campus.

…

Soon, she found herself at the corner of the University of California's Irvine Campus. Doing a brief sign of the cross, Kim walked across the street and was soon among all the students who were living the southern California lifestyle. To Kim, they all seemed happy and carefree, but it wasn't Middleton and she knew it. Still, she had to once again remember to keep an open mind about this whole process.

"Ah, Miss Possible," said a black haired man as Kim walked into a large white building that was almost like a skyscraper. "I'm John Drakes, the man who talked to you on the phone a few weeks ago."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Drakes," said Kim, shaking the man's hand. "I hope that I haven't been keeping you waiting for very long."

"Not at all, Kim," Mr. Drakes replied as he led Kim towards his office. "You are actually my first interview today. I have ten more after you throughout the course of the day, so you should be lucky."

Mr. Drakes led Kim into his office, which was a well cleaned office, much to Kim's amazement and wonder. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Drakes was a man of stability and that was something that was going to be crucial in making her final decision.

"Now then," he said. "If you could just tell me who you are and why you want to enroll in this college?"

Taking a deep breath, Kim remembered the very quick dry run that she and Ron had that would help her answer this question. There was no turning back now for her.

"Well, my full name is Kimberly Anne Possible," she explained, brushing a lock of her red hair out of her face. "And I am one of the top graduating students of my school's class at Middleton High School in Middleton, Massachusetts."

"Well, Miss Possible, I think you have certainly got potential based on those words alone," said Mr. Drakes. "About 75% of students that enroll in the Global Studies program are among the top 10 graduating members of their respective classes. Now, what kind of interests can you share with our school if we accept you?"

"I don't know if you ever watch the news or read the paper," answered Kim. "But, I work for a super-secret agency called Global Justice saving the world from criminals that seek world domination."

Mr. Drakes wrote down what Kim had told him and then turned his attention back up towards her. To Kim, this was probably a sign that she was about to be shown the door, but that wasn't to be the case.

"As a matter of fact," he remarked, scratching the end of his chin. "I have heard a little bit about you, Miss Possible, but not a whole lot. I heard about the events with the diablo toys from Japan and that to me was really impressive. Lucky that the ones behind it were put away for good."

"Until they escape again," advised Kim. "But, I can't worry about that now, Mr. Drakes. One thing I have learned is that you can't predict the future, but you can help protect it. I am sure that there are people here who would be interested in pursuing a career with Global Justice."

Mr. Drakes considered the matter, but since he had never heard of Kim's side profession in an opening manner, he needed to learn a little bit more about it.

"I will keep that mind," he promised as the meeting was coming to an end. "I will let you know when a decision is made over time. In the meantime, there are student tours going on today that talk about our school a little bit more. Why don't you check it out?"

"I will check it out," replied Kim and shaking his hand goodbye, Kim made her way out of the Aldrich Campus and joined a group of students leading a tour around the campus.

…

A few hours later, Kim left the campus and returned to the Embassy Suites hotel, reflecting on her first visit.

"Not a bad school," she thought to herself, sighing heavily as she removed her brown suit jacket, brown pantyhose and brown high heels. "But, this is only the beginning of what is to come and I need to be ready for it."

Now it would soon be a matter of time before Kim's next visit, but she now needed to get home and prepare for where that next visit would take place…


	10. Home From California

Chapter 10

"Home from California"

Kim Possible arrived at John Wayne Airport the morning after her first visit to UC Irvine feeling like this was only the beginning of what was to come. She had overcome the first obstacle, but there was no doubt in her mind that there was more visits that were on the level of this one that she needed to prepare for. Still, there was the matter of simply getting back home and finding out what the next visit exactly was.

"Well, at least the first visit is in the books," said Ron as Kim talked to him on the phone while she waited to board her United Airlines flight to Chicago/O'Hare at Gate 12. "The guy who interviewed you seems nice and has a sense of knowing who you are and what you do."

"There's something else about this whole process Ron that I need to consider," suggested Kim. "In fact, I really hate to say this but we can't remain at Global Justice forever, you know. We've got to pass the torch to someone else eventually."

Ron sighed on the other line reluctantly agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Yes, I know it is shocking, but it's true," said Kim, equally as reluctant as Ron was. "We can't go on forever. Our college lives are going to get in the way of our missions."

"Can't we find another way to get around this?" suggested Ron, still trying to hold onto a glimmer of hope for both of them. "Drakken and Shego are going to succeed in their goals if we don't stop them somehow."

"They are in jail, Ron," reminded Kim. "If someone does break them out of prison then so be it, they are out of prison. We both have to remember that there are no baby steps at Global Justice, just as there are no baby steps in this college process."

"But, Kim…" Ron started to protest.

"No buts, Ron!" said Kim, hastily. "Look, we need to do this whether we like it or not. If most people know who we are and what we do, they will understand exactly what we are trying to do. We are going to find an heir to the throne even if it kills us, Ron."

Kim's bluntness made it clear to both herself and Ron that what they needed to do was just as important as her getting into the perfect college. Like their childhood, their time as agents wasn't going to last.

"If you say so," sighed Ron. "Call or text me when you get to Chicago. Love you!"

"Love you, too," replied Kim and she hung up the kimmunicator and stuck it back into her purse. As she sat in the boarding area, Kim could only wonder just exactly how she was going to address this. Yes, she did have the option of staying on, but the life of a college student was drastically different than that of a high school student.

…

About 20 minutes later, Kim boarded United Airlines Flight 1028 to Chicago/O'Hare scheduled to depart at 10:30am. As she took her seat on the Airbus A320, Kim's kimmunicator rang and saw that it was a text message coming her way.

"Wonder who it could be," Kim thought as she answered it, flinching upon seeing where the message was coming from. "Hmm, it's from mom and dad, crap! I forgot to call them to tell them I was at the airport!"

Kim tried to send out a quick text message, but the announcement came that the cabin door was closed and electronic devices were to be powered down.

"Guess, I will have to call them from Chicago," she sighed to herself, sticking the kimmunicator back into her purse. "Damn it, Kim Possible, can't you remember all the important people in your life for once?"

…

Nevertheless, Kim was left to pick up the pieces of her errors as Flight 1028 took off around 10:45am climbing up to 29,000 feet. 3 hours and 49 minutes later, Flight 1028 landed at Chicago/O'Hare International Airport just after 4:30pm and taxied over to Gate B10 in Concourse B. No sooner did she get into the terminal did Kim set about calling her parents.

"Look," she said hastily to her parents, cutting right down to the chase. "I'm sorry if I forgot to call you, but…"

"That's all right, Kim," sighed James who was on speaker with Anne on the other line. "But, just try to call us next time on a frequent basis, if that's okay with you. How was the flight?"

"Quick to say the least," Kim said as she arrived at Gate B14 and sat down in the boarding area. "Flight wasn't too bumpy until we got over Missouri. Anyways, I'm here waiting to board for Boston."

"Is it on time?" asked Anne as Kim looked up to see that United Airlines Flight 790 to Boston, MA was on time to depart at 5:35pm.

"It's on time," answered Kim, much to the relief of her parents. "Which is what I am hoping for throughout this entire journey, which is now a little bit important."

Both James and Anne wondered exactly what Kim meant, but they had a good indication that it wasn't just about which school Kim was getting herself into. There was something else that they needed to guess on what Kim was doing.

"Guys, I'm not going to stay at Global Justice forever," advised Kim, much to their small surprise. "Part of this process is to find a successor to take over for me after I graduate from Middleton High."

"You sure about that, Kimmie?" asked Anne. "Won't you be missed or something?"

"I don't plan on leaving entirely," reminded Kim. "What I want to do is to mentor young agents, teach them everything I have learned in my years with Global Justice. You know how it is."

For a few moments, there was a stunned silence on the other line and Kim worried to herself if she had upset her parents by making this hasty decision.

"Um, are you still there?" Kim asked.

"We are Kim," answered James. "But, we are both surprised why you even came to such a decision. This is your passion, your drive to make you who you are and you just want to give it up just like that?"

"You're making it sound like I want to turn my back on something I love?" remarked Kim as she got in line to board her flight. "I'm not leaving Global Justice, guys. I'm just going to focus on teaching young recruits, so you don't have to worry about that in any way."

Kim's parents fell silent again, but Kim could tell that they understood what her desires were and such.

"If you say so, Kim," said Anne, unconvincingly. "But, just focus on getting home and we can discuss more of this later. Love you and we're proud of you."

"Thanks guys," replied Kim. "Love you both!"

After hanging up with her parents, Kim shot Ron a text message and soon, boarded the Boeing 757-200 for the 2 hour and 11 minute flight over to Boston. Shortly before 6:00pm, United Airlines Flight 790 lifted off from Chicago and climbed to an altitude of 35,000 feet. Aside from a few bumps and such, Flight 790 landed in Boston just a little before 9:00pm.

Once Kim had retrieved her suitcase, she got in her car and drove back towards Middleton from Logan Airport, wondering if she was making the right choice to stop going on missions for Global Justice…


	11. Planning the Next Visit

Chapter 11

"Planning the Next Visit"

A few days after returning from California, Kim returned to her senior year of high school wondering just where the next visit was going to be. It didn't take long for her to find out as the reveal was made during her final class period of the day.

"Kim Possible," said the voice of Mr. Barkin over the loudspeaker. "Please report to Guidance at once."

Doing as she was told, Kim rolled her eyes and gathered her belongings before heading down to guidance where Mr. Barkin was waiting for her in the office. As she walked down, Kim had no idea of what was in front of her in terms of where she will go next, but she would soon find out.

"I have some news for you, Possible," said Mr. Barkin as she sat down in front of him while he handed her a letter from one of the schools. "This came for you from where you will be going to next."

Accepting the letter, Kim opened it and studied what was written on it. After a few moments, she put the letter down on the desk.

"This is from the University of Ohio," she remarked.

"That is correct, Possible," said Mr. Barkin. "They would like to meet with you at the end of the month. And I have heard that your interview at UC Irvine was very much a positive experience according to the man who interviewed you."

"I assume you are referring to Mr. Drakes," guessed Kim. "He seems like a nice guy to an extent, but not someone that I would fall in love with right away."

"Careful Possible," cautioned Mr. Barkin in a hushed voice. "Stoppable might hear that and take it the wrong way."

Realizing her error, Kim brushed her hair back and cleared her throat. Now that they were a couple after all, Kim had to be very careful of what she would say around Ron. Still, there was the matter of the next visit to talk about.

"But aside from that," said Mr. Barkin. "I would continue to brush up on your skills, Possible. Practice always makes perfect when it comes to situations such as this. Again, I must remind you that the college application process will either make or break a high school senior."

"Well," Kim remarked. "It hasn't broken me, Mr. Barkin. I mean, its not like I have similar situations in the past."

Mr. Barkin raised his right eyebrow at Kim, detecting that she was lying a little bit remembering the events that had transpired with the guy who was really a robot. Kim took note of this and corrected herself.

"Yes, I did have a similar situation," corrected Kim. "Sorry about that, Mr. Barkin."

But, Mr. Barkin didn't accept Kim's apology and instead focused on the task at hand.

"Just focus on your next visit, Possible," he said and Kim left the guidance office to finish out the rest of her day with the interview letter in hand.

…

When the day ended, Kim drove home and set about making plans for her next visit to Ohio. However, once she got home, the doorbell rang and she opened the door to reveal Ron on the other side.

"Hey," Kim said as she let her boyfriend inside and kissed him on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon."

"Ah, my folks had to take Hana to the doctors," replied Ron as they walked up to Kim's bedroom. "Apparently, she's got some kind of ear infection of some sorts. We both how those feel."

"Yeah, we do," remarked Kim as Ron threw his backpack on Kim's bed. "Right now, I've got something to tell you. Mr. Barkin told me that the University of Ohio wants to meet with me at the end of this month."

Kim handed Ron the letter and he read it carefully before handing it back to her. Once Ron had processed all the information necessary, he turned his attention back towards Kim. However, he had a very slightly confused look on his face, much to Kim's confusion.

"That's in the middle of nowhere," remarked Ron. "It's in Athens."

"So?" wondered Kim confusingly. "It's not exactly Brown, but they do claim to be a decent house of learning. If Mr. Barkin told me in this room that I should give it a chance, then I should give it a chance."

"Speaking of Brown," said Ron as Kim got up to take a sip from her bottled water. "Any more news from them?"

Kim sighed at this, knowing that she wanted to hear from her dream school, but was not getting any response whatsoever.

"Nothing," she said, sadly. "As much as I hate to say this, Ron, but I think that they aren't going to accept me."

Ron disliked the tone in his girlfriend's voice and was determined to make Kim see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey, that's quitter talk!" he cried as Kim sat back down next to her. "What did I tell you about quitter talk, KP?"

"That its not meant for people who can do anything?" guessed Kim.

"Exactly!" said Ron. "Remember, you've got to be flexible, you've got to be open minded. There are more fish in the sea for you to hang out with. Think of it that way during this whole process."

Before Kim could say another word, she and Ron set about doing their homework while still thinking about how she was going to handle the situation of being interviewed at the University of Ohio.

…

Later that night, Kim's parents made her flight and hotel arrangements for her visit at the end of the month. But, Kim was focusing more on her brief, but notable quitter talk that she was displaying in front of Ron.

"That was very out of character for me," she thought to herself as she placed her newly dry cleaned brown suit on the back of her closet door. "Why did I have to go into quitter talk mode in front of Ron? I'm a senior in high school, not a wimpy little elementary school student. Come on, Kimberly Anne, you are far much more better than that. He's right, there are plenty of fish in the sea for me to choose from. Brown is just one school."

It was hard for Kim to deny the obvious of wanting to focus all of her attention on Brown University, but once again, she had to realize that there was no other choice but to move all of her attention on the next school on her list.

"Ron does have a point," Kim continued to think to herself as she looked at the letter from the University of Ohio. "This school is out in the middle of nowhere, but it's not the location that will come to define what I think of it. It's what the school has to offer and whether I can find heirs to the Global Justice throne that I need to focus on."

And Kim would eventually find out in a few weeks when she would interview at a major university in the middle of nowhere…


	12. Middle of Nowhere

Chapter 12

"Middle of Nowhere"

As expected, Kim set about the next few weeks preparing for her next college visit which was to the University of Ohio in southeast Ohio. Yes, it was in the middle of nowhere, but it was a college nonetheless, so Kim had to remember that. Set for the end of September, Kim once again was on her way to Logan Airport for another early morning departure.

"Here we go again," thought Kim as she made her way into Terminal B. "Hopefully this time, I can think that this school is a good one for the middle of nowhere."

In fact, no sooner did Kim drop off her bag at the United Airlines check in counter and had gone through security did she get a sign of better things to come. Noticing that her kimmunicator was buzzing, Kim could see that it was her parents calling her.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Kim asked answering her phone as she sat down at Gate B20, where United Airlines Flight 535 to Washington/Dulles would depart from at 9:35am. "Just got to my gate and the flights look on time."

"That's lovely, Kimmie," answered Anne. "Anyways, I got some news good news to share with you concerning Brown University."

Kim's eyes widened at this and she was very eager to hear what her mother had to say.

"What did they say?" Kim cried, briefly standing up on her feet. "What did they say, mom?"

"Kimmie, calm down!" advised Anne. "They want to schedule an interview with you sometime in the next couple of months, sometime around the holidays."

Kim was delighted to hear this, but at the same time, she wanted to consider that it was perhaps wrong to wait until the holidays for an interview. Nevertheless, it was as James had told her which was that Brown was an Ivy League school and getting accepted, let alone scheduling an interview was second to almost impossible.

"When you say holidays," Kim asked, sitting back down in the chair. "What are they exactly saying?"

"Sometime between Thanksgiving and Christmas," replied Anne. "I can tell you from experience that the waiting can be anxiety provoking, but it will work out for you in the end, honey. Just focus on this interview at Ohio State and we can worry about Brown when you get back."

But, Kim couldn't stop worrying. It was her dream and her goal to get into Brown, a school that was in one of the most popular collegiate cities in the United States. Part of her wanted to just turn around and go home to focus on Brown, but she realized that flying out to Ohio State University and being interviewed by them had to come first.

"If you say so, mom," remarked Kim as the time drew closer for her to board her flight. "I'll try not to worry for your sake as well as dad's."

"That's a good girl, Kim," chuckled Anne. "Call us when you get to Columbus, okay? We love you!"

"Love you too, mom," replied Kim as she put the kimmunicator back into her purse and got into line to board her flight.

…

Soon, Kim boarded the Airbus A320 and settled in for the short flight down to Washington's Dulles International Airport outside of Washington, DC. Just before 10:00am and a little bit behind schedule, Flight 525 took off and climbed to an altitude of 28,000 feet. About 1 hour and 7 minutes later, landed at Dulles Airport taxing to Gate C27. Once off the plane, Kim kept looking at her kimmunicator to see if Ron was available to talk.

"KP, what's up?" Ron asked as Kim made her way over to Gate D30 for her connecting flight to Columbus, OH. "I've been waiting to call you for the last hour."

"Sorry, I've been a little busy," said Kim as she tried to keep her purse on her left shoulder and her brown suit in her right hand. "My mom just called me and said that Brown University would like to speak with me."

"What's the matter with that?" asked Ron, taking note of Kim's worried voice. Not wanting to cause any further attention, Kim whispered into the kimmunicator.

"I have to wait until the holidays for an interview," whispered Kim. "Ron, I can't stand waiting any longer. I know its an Ivy League school, but still…"

"You have to be patient, Kim," interrupted Ron. "These things take time, remember? I mean, we both know that good things come to those who wait, don't we?"

Kim knew that even though she didn't want to believe it, Ron was right in the sense that she had to be patient. Kim was always one that was not one of the most patient people in the world. Time was always of the essence for her and it showed in her body language as she sat down to wait for United Express Flight 6167 to Columbus to start boarding in a short period of time.

"I know, I know," replied Kim, hastily. "But, don't you see what being accepted into Brown University will mean for me? We can still be together and I can focus on getting people to join Global Justice, training them as well."

"I do see it, Kim," remarked Ron. "But, why don't you just take it one day at a time? It's better for you and its better for me."

Just then, the boarding for Kim's connecting flight began and she knew that it was time to get off the phone.

"Listen Ron," said Kim, getting up to get into line. "I've got to go, the flight's already starting to board. I'll call you when I get to Athens, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Kim," Ron replied before they both hung up on each other.

Once she boarded the Canadair Regional 700 jet, Kim sat down and could only hope and pray for the best on getting accepted into Brown right away. After a brief delay due to severe weather, Flight 6167 took off from Dulles Airport almost an hour behind schedule at 1:35pm and after being at 30,000 feet for 50 minutes, landed at Port Columbus International Airport just before 2:30pm and taxiing over to Gate B32.

"I can't be patient to get into Brown," Kim thought to herself as she was driven an hour away towards Athens. "I'm Kim Possible, they should know who I am and I should at least be given a chance before the year is out. Yes, I know its tough, but it's time to turn to a higher power for help."

Reaching into her purse, Kim pulled out the rosaries that Anne had given her before she left on her first visit and began to silently pray for God to help her wait for the chance to apply for entrance into the school of her dreams.

However, Kim had to remember as she went to bed that night at the Holiday Inn/University of Ohio there was another school to focus on…


	13. Interview at University of Ohio

Chapter 13

"Interview at University of Ohio"

Still hoping for an earlier interview date at her dream school, Kim awoke on the morning of her interview at Ohio State University trying to stay focused on the task at hand. Throwing on her brown jacket and dress suit, Kim made her way down to the lobby of the Holiday Inn/University of Ohio and waited for a taxi to take her over to the campus.

"Hmm, nothing from Brown," remarked Kim as she skimmed through her kimmunicator. "Hopefully, I can get something by the end of the day today."

She then looked up towards the clear blue sky and took in a deep breath, trying to see if she could get a sign that reaching Brown University was in her future. The rosaries that Kim had been praying on for a good part of this visit were clutched very tightly in her purse, placed in a spot that was within reach.

"Dear God, if you have any sign that I will end up at Brown," Kim said to herself, quietly. "Then, give it to me. I know you are a very busy figure, but could you look at it giving me a sign? Anything? That points in the direction of where I need to go? I mean, you bless me with the chance to be an agent of a world class agency, a student of high renowned, and a life of adventure, that's all right. But, what do you have against my dreams of getting into Brown?"

After saying her peace, Kim let out a small chuckle.

"I know, I know that you are a busy guy," she continued. "And whatever you do to help me get into Brown is greatly appreciated. But, if you could find the time, just a small amount of time to help me achieve my goals and dreams, that would be nice of you."

Doing a small sign of the cross, Kim got into the cab and made her way towards the front gates of the University's campus. Although it wasn't her preferred choice, Kim was very impressed at the size and scope of the school.

"So what if its in the middle of nowhere?" Kim thought as she made her way onto the campus. "Its not Brown, but it is close to being it. Well, might as well keep the options open."

…

At that moment, Kim made her way into the campus' admissions office and after checking herself in, waited for the person who would be interviewing her to show up. At last, the person did.

"Kimberly Anne Possible?" asked a middle aged man emerging from behind an office door. "I'm Dr. James H. Dalton, director of Global Studies here at the University of Ohio."

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Dalton," said Kim, shaking the man's hand before following him into the office. "I hope you weren't waiting very long for me."

"Not at all, not at all," replied Dr. Dalton as they made their way into his office. "In fact, you are right on schedule, Miss Possible. Most applicants are usually 10 or 15 minutes late on a daily basis."

Kim sighed with relief as she knew that this guy was very much a laid back individual in the sense of the word. In her mind, this interview would be close to successful as long she stayed focused on the interview itself.

"Now then, Miss Possible," began Dr. Dalton, taking out a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "If you would just describe to me in a few words who you are and why you have expressed interest in our school here at the University of Ohio, particularly this department."

"Well," replied Kim, smoothing out her brown dress. "As you know, my full name is Kimberly Anne Possible and I will soon be a graduate of Middleton High School's Class of 2006 and my ultimate desire is to obtain a degree in Global Studies."

"Indeed," said Dr. Dalton as he wrote down what Kim was saying. "Was there inspiration into why you decided to pursue this interest?"

Kim took another deep breath upon being asked this question, for she once again had to remember that this individual probably had never heard of her before.

"I know this may sound silly, Dr. Dalton," she said nervously. "But in my spare time, I am a secret agent for a group known as Global Justice."

"Go on," urged Dr. Dalton. "Tell me what you do in this so called Global Justice, if you don't mind my asking."

"We defend the world from criminals who plan on world domination," answered Kim. "I have been doing this since I have been in Middle School. So, I am very well-traveled to the utmost degree."

Dr. Dalton wrote down what Kim had said before turning his attention towards Kim once again. To Kim, this was probably another sign that maybe she had never been heard of. In the sense, she was probably not going to win this guy over.

"If you were to be accepted by us," said Dr. Dalton. "Then, what would you do to provide a worthy contribution to our school?"

"I would teach and inspire young people like me to become agents of Global Justice," answered Kim. "My goal is to retire and become a teacher to people in the art of martial arts and…"

But, before Kim could finish what she was saying, Dr. Dalton cut her off from saying another word.

"Thank you, Miss Possible," he interrupted, much to Kim's surprise and confusion. "I think we have enough information to consider whether you can be accepted here."

Kim confusingly got to her feet and shook Dr. Dalton's hand before being shown the door. Kim was horrified and somewhat insulted by her sudden dismissal from this interview. In fact, Kim couldn't help but really think of whether this was a good idea or not.

"He just shooed me away when I tried to describe Global Justice to him," Kim explained to Ron as she was driven back to the airport after collecting her bags at the hotel. "If people don't want to listen, then why bother even considering a move to this college?"

"Miserable lowlife," remarked Ron. "Imagine, talking to you, the girl who could do anything being spoken to like that."

"I've had much worse, Ron," replied Kim as she was dropped off at Port Columbus International Airport. "At least, now there is the waiting of getting an interview at Brown, whenever it is."

Ron detected the hint of despair in his girlfriend's voice and knew that he wanted to help her in every sense of the word. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

"Well, just come home and maybe we'll do something when you get back," suggested Ron, making Kim feel a little bit better. "Its better to focus on the positive and not the negative. In fact, why don't you take a few days off and focus on your senior year?"

Kim took in what Ron was saying to her and soon, she was feeling slightly better with his comforting words. It wasn't enough, but it was doable.

"I guess you're right," sighed Kim as she walked up to the United Airlines check in counter to drop off her suitcase. "Listen, I'll call you when I get home. Love you!"

"Love you too, beautiful," replied Ron as Kim hung up her phone and stuck it back into her purse.

A little while later, Kim boarded United Express Flight 6162 to Washington/Dulles at 2:20pm at Gate B31 and just a little before 3:00pm, the Canadair Regional 700 jet took off and climbed to an altitude of 29,000 feet. 54 minutes later, the plane landed and taxied over to Gate C18.

After getting off the plane, Kim made her way over to her connecting flight to Boston at Gate D11. Still hoping for a miracle on getting an early interview at Brown, Kim then boarded United Airlines Flight 822 to Boston, MA with a 5:05pm departure time. No sooner did she sit down did Kim get a text message on her phone that was what she had been wanting to hear:

"Kimmie, Brown University managed to squeeze you in for an interview at the beginning of November," the text message read which was from Anne. "Can't wait to see you! Love, mom and dad."

Kim soon ended her despair and could only smile widely as the Airbus A320 took off from Dulles Airport at 5:15pm and climbed to an altitude of 33,000 feet. 1 hour and 10 minutes later, Flight 822 landed at Logan Airport and taxied over to Gate B26.

…

But, while she was excited, Kim couldn't help but feel nervous as her greatest challenge since facing off against Eric was just over the horizon…


	14. Preparing for Brown

Chapter 14

"Preparing for Brown"

Kim could hardly believe her excitement of being given the chance to interview at her dream school. But, in the days leading up to her interview, Kim couldn't help but feel nervous…really nervous. Kim was nervous to a point where she couldn't sleep and her parents were quick to notice.

"Kim, we've been worried about you lately," Anne said one morning as Kim sat at the table with her parents. "Don't you think that maybe you should take your mind off of Brown for at least one day?"

"Guys, you know I have to take this opportunity," Kim protested, drinking a glass of orange juice. "All my life, I have wanted to get into Brown and be closer to home. Besides, it's too much money to move to another state where I have a major university close by."

Both James and Anne raised questionable eyebrows at their daughter's reply to their question. In their minds, Kim was harming herself by putting so much pressure on herself.

"Kim, I know what I said was true," reminded James. "But, you really should approach this interview like the other two interviews. This is just an ordinary conversation that you will have with a person. Believe me, Brown will understand who you are and be strongly considered for accepting."

"I don't know if they will just look at me like that, Dad," cried Kim. "I mean, think about the other schools I have been to. I came into the interviews expecting them to show that they heard of me, but to no avail. What do you think the difference will be when I go into Brown University?"

"What we are trying to say to you is that you should be yourself," reminded Anne, placing her hands on Kim's. "Just be who you are throughout this whole process, Kim. You've got the smarts and you've got the confidence to face the admissions staff at Brown. And if you think that we are lying to you, then you are sadly mistaken."

Kim couldn't be upset at her parents entirely, for they were right to tell her that she was being overconfident at her obsession to get into Brown. There were other schools, but to Kim, they weren't for her. Brown was the only school for her.

"I know what you are saying," said Kim, quietly. "But, I just want to have my decision to reflect on how much I have done for the world. Can't God just help me achieve at something for once?"

Kim reached into her pants pocket and felt the rosaries that were inside. Patting them on the side, she was hoping for the confidence that she needed to get through this interview.

"He will help you, Kim," remarked James, bluntly. "But just remember that if he decides on a path for you, then you have to follow it. You just have to trust him on this one, Kim. But, we want you to remember, that all we want is for you to be happy, no matter where you end up."

…

Following her conversation with her parents, Kim arrived at school feeling very quiet and reflective. Even during Cheerleading practice, she struggled to cheer out with the rest of her squad, much to the annoyance of Bonnie and several other members. It wasn't until her usual meeting with Ron at Bueno Nacho did she start to open up.

"Everybody has been surprised at why you are so quiet," remarked Ron. "Care to tell me what it is?"

"It's about Brown," answered Kim, bluntly as she let out a long yawn. "I've just been, I don't know, nervous about the whole thing. I want to get in so badly, Ron, but people don't see how important this is to me."

"Perhaps what you need is to relax and take it one step at a time," suggested Ron. "Besides, don't we have Senior Supper coming up that we need to look forward to?"

Kim let out a deep sigh and brushed a lock of her hair back from her eyes. Ron was telling her the truth and that she needed to accept the fact that she was, in fact, overthinking her actions and emotions.

"I suppose you are right, Ron," sighed Kim, heavily. "But, I can't think of Senior Supper now. If I didn't have to go through this process, then I could think about enjoying senior year and its activities. But, that's not how it works."

"Look, Kim," suggested Ron. "It's clear to me that you are worried about something that is important and I get that. If it makes you feel better, how about if I go with you to your interview? It will take some of the pressure off of you and having someone with you for support will help you out greatly."

Ron then leaned across the table and clutched his girlfriend's hands tightly, showing off his tender eyes to compliment the worried look in Kim's eyes.

"I love you, Kim and I hate to see you looking like this," he cried, finally pulling himself back. "Nothing would make me happier than to see you happy again, enjoying life the way you are supposed to be enjoying it."

Kim couldn't help but feel slightly better at this and went home that night, feeling a little more relaxed. Ron was right, she needed some security to protect her from the worries that she was experiencing.

…

Soon, the day of Kim's interview at Brown had arrived on one cool and brisk morning in November. Getting out of bed, Kim showered and after throwing on a white full slip over her undergarments, changed into her black suit sliding the short sleeved dress over her head and after applying her makeup and doing her hair, slid on a pair of dark nylon stockings over her legs and slipped her feet into a pair of black high heels.

"Come on, Kimberly Anne," Kim whispered to herself as she inspected her suit in the mirror. "You've got this and you've got the support of your family and friends behind you. Just stay focused and you'll be fine. This is your dream, to get into one of the world's most famous colleges."

Kim then looked up towards the cross that hung above her bed and as she put on her white pearl earrings on her ears and white pearl necklace around her neck, she began to quietly speak to it.

"God, I ask you to give me all the strength that you can give me," she whispered. "All my life I want to get into Brown and this is the only chance that I have to finally achieve that dream. Please, watch over me as I go into this interview. I ask you this in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Doing a sign of the cross, Kim threw on her long black overcoat and grabbed her black purse, sticking the rosaries inside as she made her way downstairs to begin the hour long drive to Providence, Rhode Island and her greatest challenge: applying to Brown University…


	15. Interview at Brown

Chapter 15

"Interview at Brown"

The drive from Middleton to Providence seemed like almost an eternity for Kim as Ron kept her company for support. Despite the fact that she was driving and staying focused, Kim could feel herself screaming inside from all the frustration and tension of waiting for this moment. The cool New England weather did little to brighten Kim's spirits.

"Come on Kimberly Anne, get ahold of yourself," Kim thought as they reached Downtown Providence. "You can't let these people show that you are nervous. Maybe the other visits were a sign, a sign of things to come for you. You've faced many challenges before, so this one shouldn't be any different."

Soon, Ron and Kim got off the freeway and found themselves at the gates of Brown University. From the moment she stepped out of the car, Kim's heart began to race as she stood towards the towering gates.

"Well," she said nervously, pulling her overcoat tightly to protect herself from the cold. "I...guess this is it, isn't it, Ron?"

"You've got this, Kim," Ron remarked. "Just take a deep breath and take it one step at a time."

"Easy for you to say," she rebutted as they walked through the gates. "This is our future, Ron. There is no other place I would much rather be than right here in Providence. All I can ask you to do is pray for me that I achieve this goal."

Ron silently nodded as he took in what Kim had said to him. He wasn't Catholic, but Ron felt that he needed to muster up the prayers needed for Kim to get through this interview. Kim continued to feel herself become more and more nervous with each step she took in her black high heels. As they walked however, the sounds of Brown's students began to whisper amongst themselves of Kim's presence.

"It's Kim Possible," whispered one student to another student as they walked past Kim and Ron. "I would love it if she became a student here. She would be so welcomed here."

"Hey," whispered another student as Kim and Ron walked up the stairs of the admissions office. "I've got to get Kim's autograph at some point. My sister is going to flip out."

Kim soon began to feel herself start to calm down a little bit as she entered the admissions office. These students were talking about her and not in a negative way. They were wanting her to be accepted and that gave Kim confidence. Now, it was a matter of waiting for the interviewer to emerge and bring Kim in for the interview.

…

"Any minute now," sighed Kim as she took off her black overcoat while they sat in the waiting room. "How do I look, Ron?"

"You look beautiful from what I see," Ron answered, looking over Kim's ensemble. "Not to mention professional as well. If what these people are saying about you is true, then getting into this school is going to be a cakewalk."

Kim touched the bottom of her purse and felt the rosaries inside. Knowing that she was going to need all of the spiritual support she can get, Kim reached into her purse and took the rosaries out.

"Why do you have the rosaries out?" wondered Ron. "There gonna come for you at any minute."

"It doesn't hurt to say at least one prayer, you know," remarked Kim and at that moment, a tall older man in a dark suit came up towards Kim and Kim hastily stuck the rosaries back in her purse. "Oh, excuse me. I apologize for being a little nervous."

The man chuckled slightly at this remark that Kim had made and all Kim could do was raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's all right, Miss Possible," he said, extending his hand out to greet her. "Everyone can be a little nervous on their interviews here. Trust me, we aren't like those stuffed up other schools."

Kim was amazed at how laid back the man was, even more so than Dr. Dalton at the University of Ohio.

"I'm Dr. John Danza, director of Global Studies here at Brown," he said. "It's an honor to meet someone as famous a local celebrity as yourself."

"Um, I'm glad to have meet you," Kim replied, in an unsure voice. "But, aren't you…?"

"As I've said," interrupted Dr. Danza. "We are trying to not be like any other of those stuck up schools. Don't you worry about being looked down upon anytime soon, Miss Possible. I can assure you that we will treat you like a normal person and not as an intruder. Now then, shall we go?"

Kim looked back at Ron and he gave her a thumbs up as Kim followed Dr. Danza into where she would be interviewed. Now there was no turning back for Kim, she needed to go forward with all of this as Kim was led into a room that had a long table with about seven people seated at it. Despite the warming welcome that she had been given in the waiting room, Kim couldn't help but feel intimidated as she stood before the long table.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable," said Dr. Danza, offering Kim to sit down at the end of the table. Accepting his offer, Kim sat down at the table and gave her undivided attention to the people that were seated.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," said Kim, taking in one last deep breath before the interview would begin. After a brief silence, Dr. Danza began the process of interviewing Kim. "I am Kimberly Anne Possible and…"

But, Kim was soon interrupted when a small chuckle came from one of the people that were seated at the table.

"We know your full name," chuckled an older woman in her late 60's. "There is no formalities that you need to follow, Miss Possible. We ask our applicants to just be themselves and you are certainly no different to the rule. In fact, many of our students were excited to know that you would be applying to our school."

"I think Ms. Van Buren is correct," said a man in his mid-50's. "You are quite the celebrity around here, Miss Possible. So, if you could tell us what you are seeking and why you have expressed a deep interest in our school?"

Feeling comfortable and being somewhat accepted, Kim began to feel the butterflies leave her stomach for the first time since she had begun this process.

"I am seeking to enroll in your Global Studies program and share my knowledge of the world with all of you," answered Kim, confidentially. "Another part of the reason is that I wish to teach my knowledge of being an agent of Global Justice to the community in this city and university."

"So, you are," remarked Dr. Danza, writing down what Kim had been saying to him and his colleagues. "According to your principal and some of your teachers at Middleton High School, you are due to be salutatorian at your school's graduation. Based on what we have here about you, there is no question in our minds that you are capable of higher learning."

Dr. Danza placed the pen and paper down on the table and it took a moment for him and his colleagues to digest what had been said.

"If there is one trait that we want all of our students to have," he said. "Is their flexibility to learn and grow within our school. We are a much respected community, Miss Possible. We don't discriminate and we don't shut away people who want to learn here. From what we see, Miss Possible, we are going to come to a consensus and say that we strongly recommend you for enrollment here at Brown University."

Kim's eyes widened at this, knowing that she was going to be strongly considered for acceptance.

"However," said Dr. Danza, causing Kim to worry once again. "We won't reach our final decision until a few months from now. But, I can assure you Miss Possible that you will be a final candidate for our next academic year."

Soon, the interview had come to an end and Kim made her way out of the interview feeling confident, but disappointed in the fact that she wasn't accepted right then and there on the spot.

"So, how did it go?" asked Ron as Kim threw on her black overcoat over her suit.

"I have to wait a few months," answered Kim as they left the admissions office. "But, let's just hope for the best."

Now, the waiting game had started and Kim wondered if the board was going to truly accept her or they were probably just lying…


	16. Accepted to Brown

Chapter 16

"Accepted to Brown"

In the months following her interview with Brown University, Kim returned to her normal school life as well as her professional life at Global Justice. The missions came and went as normal and soon, it was nearing the day of Graduation from Middleton High School. Day in and Day out, she waited for the call from any of the schools she had applied to but to no response.

Finally, as she finally prepared for Graduation, the telephone rang and Kim ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone and a familiar voice was heard on the other line.

"May I speak to Kimberly Possible?" asked the male voice.

"This is Kimberly Possible," answered Kim into the phone. "Is this Dr. Dalton?"

Dr. Dalton chuckled at this in amusement, but in jesting amusement. He knew that it was Kim, but was trying to sound very professional like most college professors and administrators would normally sound.

"Yes, it is Dr. Dalton, Miss Possible," he said, chuckling slightly. "I have some good news to share with you in regards to your visit a few months ago."

Kim's eyes widened at this and she could only imagine the news that was about to be handed to her on a silver platter.

"Can it be?" she asked, excitedly. "Are you…?"

"Yes, Miss Possible," he said, proudly. "I have consulted with my colleagues and we have decided to accept you for the 2005-2006 academic year. Welcome to Brown University."

Kim could barely hold her excitement in and wanted to scream, but there were people inside the Possible residence and that she didn't want to cause any unnecessary chaos or confusion. All she could think of was all her work paying off.

"You mean…" she stuttered. "I'm going to be accepted as a student?"

"That is correct, Miss Possible," said Dr. Dalton as Kim sat down in her chair excitedly. "I look forward to having you as a student in our Global Studies program. Enjoy your high school graduation!"

At that moment, James entered the room and noticed the building excitement in Kim's eyes. He knew that something major was happening and could only wonder what it was and it wasn't until Kim hung up the phone did she let out any emotion.

"I'M ACCEPTED!" she screamed excitedly and hearing this made James excited. "I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO BROWN!"

"Kimberly Anne Possible, that's amazing!" cried James as he and Kim came into an embrace on one another, tears of happiness forming both in their respective pairs of eyes. "I can't believe that you are a college student this fall!"

"What was that?" Anne asked excitedly, running into the kitchen, having heard the screaming that Kim was producing from another room in the house. "Did Kimmie get accepted somewhere?"

"I'm going to Brown, mom!" cried Kim. "I'm going to Brown! Can't you believe that?!"

Anne joined in the celebration as they all came into an embrace. Like James, she couldn't believe what was happening and it was going to take a while for the feeling to settle in, not just for Kim.

"I can believe this," said James as they broke apart. "Our Kimmie Cub is a college student this fall! We are so proud of you, Kim!"

…

The celebrating continued until at last Kim had to share the news with Ron. So later that day, Kim met Ron at Bueno Nacho to tell him what had happened.

"You got accepted into Brown?" asked Ron excitedly to the point he almost choked on his food. "How did you win them over?"

"They knew who I was," answered Kim. "I'm a celebrity there even though I didn't get in until recently. This is the best feeling I have ever felt in God knows how long. But, do you think that it was all worth it?"

Ron cocked an eyebrow in surprise at what his girlfriend had just said to him.

"Of course, it was worth it, Kim," he cried. "Why do you think it wasn't worth it?"

"I mean, I wish looking back now that I didn't end up worrying so much," answered Kim. "I worried so much, Ron that it wasn't even worth worrying at all."

"Kim, what's done is done," said Ron. "I know you are a very durable individual who always takes great care in what she does. You faced a challenge greater than anything you have ever faced, even more than what happened with Eric and you passed it with flying colors, now its just a matter of closing one chapter and beginning another one."

With those words, Kim got out of the booth she and Ron were sitting at and made her way outside where the sun was just about to start going down. She knew that Ron was right that this was only the beginning of a new story and the end of the old story. It was just like all the other stories that they had written in the past. She stared looking at the sky for a few minutes, before making her way back home.

…

A few weeks later, despite an interruption caused by an Lowardian alien invasion from Warhok and Warmonga, Kim graduated from Middleton High and a day of celebration, stood in her bedroom looking up at the cross the hung above her bed, still dressed in her graduation clothes which were tattered and ruined as a result of her final battle with the Lowardians, a battle that would have turned out differently had not Ron intervened.

"Thank you for helping me achieve what I had set out to do and for protecting me out there today," Kim said as she prepared for bed that night. "You know that I have done so much for others and you decided to help me for once. But, I don't know how this impending journey is going to go, but at least you are going to be there to help me on as I head to Brown in the fall."

Doing a sign of the cross, Kim set about removing her graduation clothes and all she could do was think of the future and whether or not this was all worth it in the end. Before she went to sleep however, she looked over at the acceptance letter that had arrived a few days earlier and could only stare at it briefly.

"Brown University, here I come," she thought and Kim went to sleep, now preparing herself for the next chapter in her young life.


End file.
